UTAU wiki talk:UTAU GUI Translation
Tempo Problem? When I installed the English files, everything went well, but I noticed that there were some text untranslated. But the main issue I'm talking about is when trying to change the tempo, the tempo box comes up. I put in the tempo I want, press OK, but it still stays at 120.0. Is this in the programming or something? Tokome 17:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :That sounds bad. Can you try it with and without the translation and see if it works. If it fails when the English GUI is applied, then something is wrong with the program and must be reported to Ameya. O Herman 01:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I've had it without the translation at first and the tempo section worked fine then. When applying the English files though, the tempo problem occurs. But, when I don't use the files, that is to say, rename the folder so the English patch files aren't used, the tempo problem goes away. Maybe someone can peek at the files to make sre everythings okay? Tokome 19:23, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::The files are as fine as they can get. The tempo changes do kick in, but I don't know if the yellow box represents current tempo or not as you pan through the sequence. Show me shots of this tempo anomaly happening. I suspect a correspondence to Ameya may be needed. Does your tempo change after the edits or not? If they don't, then something is horribly wrong; if not, it's a cosmetic issue Ameya needs to fix. O Herman 19:41, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I dont get how to do this.... Can someone tell me step by step how to do this? Plz i really want to download utau in english.... it's so troublesome i really need help if anyone helped i would really appreciate it...... :) tnx :) Access denied? I downloaded the link in the article and saved it in the UTAU folder, but it doesn't show up. When I try to access it right after dling it (it say "download is complete" and gives the option of opening the folder) it says "access to *insert file name here* is denied" Does anybody know whats going on? Response: Okay, I'm assuming you either don't have admin rights or you're on Vista. You must be an admin for XP and as for Vista, you'll have to extract the files in your documents, then cut and paste all the translations into a res folder. It wont let me extract i try to extract the files in the res file.But it doesnt let me. it says cannot create "(whichever file)" i need help (:< What am I suppose to do? I frankly dont understand this. I mean how am I suppose to do this, please help me! where can I download utau in english? I really want to know where can I download the english version :< Where do I put the res folder? I downloaded the res.zip and extracted the files with no problems, but I dont know where to actually put that folder within the program. I can't find any res folder within UTAU already, nor do I know where I should make one. Can anyone help? What's "mscomctl.ocx"? Whenever I try to start UTAU it always brings up a notice that "mscomctl.ocx or one of its dependancies" is missing. I'm guessing this is somthing I have to download, but I have no idea what it is or where to get it. Does anyone have any idea of what I'm missing? It doesn't seem to work I downloaded the res zip and extracted the files but there isn't a res file allready on the UTAU programme and whenever I create a new res file as stated in the instructions nothing happens, it's still not english. Is there a certain place you have to put the file for it to work? Out of date res file? I was looking through the res folder in utau and I noticed that the resource text files look way different than the ones in the zip, (though I also noticed I can't get it to actually use the changed res files from the zip) here's a bit from the res file as they are from 2.76 I'll use one of the files with very little translation Alias 0004=cfvztwegsrnfjtaudauzbhsibj 0005=khqcznaefnveyxqzviymkp 0007=eebmbbwskvqi 0008=cswqbbo 0009=crlxmsa 0012=bvajspynjaekurdhanlbv 0015=blhrxlseuxsybj 0020=egbhycmqfkpw 0021=dwccmzlbgnse 0022=llcbqqzcdo 0023=lqiyxkwkye 0024=kqamppjszc 0027=btkhsrdpoyeueobsiquul 0029=vxoncpjlnvauwgszrauddcyyrhv 0030=lsotvroslgtspwclrijethgjuinchhdymp 0031=lsqpquxspxknvbptuocveatqvnclhpivql 0032=brfqhkjzmtnntxycvqwhgvxharovdfnrrvtjyt 0033=ducgpyvdlysq 0034=kktpivmkem 0035=kfmscbpbjw 0036=kafuvhrspg 0038=bcskbedejzwufqut 0039=bhhjskhmzbgtried 0040=bozcrhtfegoovcjcnunzv 0042=buezcmytpesqkwmkbwuid 0045=ecbqebguqgqu 0046=lfvejxbtiy 0047=laohddekoi 0048=kvhjwjhbts 0050=pfgaefussewqylzcxeblkl 0051=bjesighvyfspltrdceqxytniqcdynelbn 0052=vvgqwrkvbexzuop 0053=ihohrbqukamdjikrchgwxedtjddmx 0054=gtijcbyxndvhudxibljlbllb 0055=comwziebdldpflifaujhdrsqwwsskpmxjgxtmdctanz 0056=yxtekdvurafjxjzznvsnzvymrmh 0057=kzowgykhqffxjtgnr 0058=bhjcclrruismuovknxeapgtbtwrbtzpwt 0059=ihqfzmonitetcblnzfcansvkfymvb 0060=cfvbrnsrlgmtrvwpeuhwpmmaxn 0061=eabuhaqwvrrg 0062=dybykaazbcrs 0063=dscksyffrjtc 0064=bezxingxnbduuzdr 0065=bohbrdmwp 0066=mnaaahyybtfdfweoy Strings Caption="Option" 0004.Caption="Play on note addition" 0005.Caption="Send ProgramChange to MidiOut" 0007.Caption="音階名の表示" 0008.Caption="MIDI OUT" 0009.Caption="MIDI IN" 0012.Caption="Change voice root dir" 0015.Caption="Reset" 0020.Caption="※インストールパスは省略されます。" 0021.Caption="Settings here are used as the default for a new project." 0022.Caption="Tool 2 (resample)" 0023.Caption="Tool 1 (append)" 0024.Caption="Define paths to wav joining tool and voice resample tool." 0027.Caption="Cache intermediate files" 0029.Caption="キャッシュを削除しない" 0030.Caption="一定の期間を過ぎたファイルを削除" 0031.Caption="一定の容量を超えたら古いものから削除" 0032.Caption="終了時にキャッシュを削除" 0033.Caption="day" 0034.Caption="MB" 0035.Caption="Define how to treat intermediate files for wav file generation. Caching them may accelerate the operation, but requires more disk space." 0036.Caption="Cache Config." 0038.Caption="Add" 0039.Caption="Set" 0040.Caption="Delete" 0042.Caption="Select..." 0045.Caption="* Voice banks outside voice root directory" 0046.Caption="Location" 0047.Caption="Name" 0048.Caption="Bank Regist." 0050.Caption="エンターで歌詞変更" 0051.Caption="歌詞流し込み時に選択範囲制限を行わない" 0052.Caption="レンダリングに resampler.dll を使用する" 0053.Caption="Resource Export" 0054.Caption="Do not display voice bank check reports" 0055.Caption="No automatic copy of pre-utterance and overlap parameters for vowels （あいうえおをん）" 0056.Caption="No base64 encoding of pitch data for rendering" 0057.Caption="Note length calculated by GUI front-end (old wavtool.exe behavior)" 0058.Caption="No automatic copy of pre-utterance and overlap parameters from voice default on lyric change" 0059.Caption="Check voice file existance on rendering to prevent voice drop (slower rendering)" 0060.Caption="No batch file for rendering (not recommended)" 0061.Caption="その他" 0062.Caption="レンダリング" 0063.Caption="Application General Configurations" 0064.Caption="Cancel" 0065.Caption="OK" 0066.TabTitle1="全般" 0066.TabTitle2="原音の登録" 0066.TabTitle3="キャッシュ" 0066.TabTitle4="パス" 0066.TabTitle5="MIDI" BrentRunningbear 11:38, September 29, 2010 (UTC) More complete translation http://www.voiceblog.jp/mianaito/1062049.html Translates the entire interface rather than a halfway job. Aster Selene 23:41, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Please update the page as well, I haven't had time lately. O Herman 06:12, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Mac Translation I started to translate the Mac Version with Google Translate as my guide. The hack I used works, but I'm thinking of scrapping some of my work in favor of using actual human translations (from the up to date Windows version)... Crap. --Zerobot 04:31, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, after a few hours, I got a preliminary GUI translation. There's a lot that isn't translated, and I'm sure I got some of the translations wrong, but it should allow a non-Japanese speaker some idea of what does what. http://dl.dropbox.com/u/1324874/MainMenu.nib.zip It was built on Mac OS 10.5.8, but should work on anything greater than that. HOW TO INSTALL: 1. Right click (or Ctrl+click) UTAU. 2. Go to "Show Package Contents" 3. Open Contents>Resources>English.lproj 4. Rename "MainMenu.nib" to "MainMenu_j.nib". Or delete it if you don't like backups... 5. Download and unzip MainMenu.nib.zip 6. Place the new MainMenu.nib into Contents>Resources>English.lproj 7. Done NOTE: I left MainMenu.nib editable, so feel free to modify it in any way you want with Interface Builder. Just give credit where credit is due... Zerobot 09:57, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Another thing: Most of the non-translated items will require more looking into, as they are probably deeper than just the interface (like the undo and redo options; those revert to Japanese). Also, there are few things that just wouldn't translate well, so I left tooltips on them, such as the O Ma Ke Se thing. Just hover over a object and it may give an alternate translation, the original japanese or a witty comment I wrote in.Zerobot 07:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Does it work on Windows? If so, tell me. 22:58, February 2, 2015 (UTC) I can't change the language! ok, so I got it but the software looks ike this when I open it http://fav.me/d5e3597 -_- I know you have to have fies in a foder and crap to change the laguage... BUT HOW THE FUCK DO I DO THAT!? Some help over here, please? 05:17, December 30, 2012 (UTC) So, I downloaded UTAU already and the English Patch, but I have no idea where to put the res thingy. I just put it in the UTAU folder, but the program is still not trnslated into English. I would totally appreciate some help. WHOEVER WILL HELP ME WILL GET A VIRTUAL CONE OF VIRTUAL ICE CREAM! :D Thank you in advance! TTwTTb “Known to work with:” box 16:27, March 19, 2013 (UTC) This article needs a box listing the versions of UTAU this file is known to work with; when the file is updated, a new section of the box should be added for that version of the file.